


Hairy Persuasion

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco appreciates Harry's new look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hairy Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness" >' 2015 fest.   
> Day twenty five prompt(s) used: I was so much older then, I’m younger than that now/ Transfiguration, Sphere.  
> Kink: Tricholphilia (turned on by hair, body hair, head of hair, beards).
> 
> **Beta(s):** None. Poke me if you spot anything. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Hairy Persuasion

~

Harry leaned close to the mirror, inspecting himself. Facial hair had transfigured his face. He’d not thought to grow a beard before, but he rather liked it, despite the itch. He smiled. And, given Draco’s reaction to it, he was thinking of keeping it. 

“There you are,” said Draco walking into the bathroom. Pressing against Harry’s back, he embraced him from behind. “What are you doing?” 

“Contemplating shaving,” Harry said, awaiting Draco’s reaction. 

Draco narrowed his eyes, scraping his teeth over Harry’s neck and making him shiver. “Don’t you dare,” he growled. 

“Why...why do you like it so much?” Harry asked on a moan. 

“It’s transfigured you into a new man,” Draco whispered as he moved his hands over Harry’s chest. Resting his chin on Harry’s shoulder, he nibbled the flashy lobe of Harry’s ear. “More importantly, it’s hot.”

Swallowing hard, Harry leaned his head back onto Draco’s shoulder, his breath hitching as Draco cupped his cock and began to stroke. “You don’t think it makes me look too old?” he gasped, arching into Draco’s hand. 

Draco snorted. “While I wasn’t in your immediate sphere, you seemed older during the war. You seem a lot younger now.” He hummed, his thumb circling Harry’s slit. “I like to think I helped with that.”

Harry moaned. “Fuck, Draco, don’t tease!” 

“I’m not, baby,” murmured Draco, his hand speeding up. “Does this feel like I’m teasing?”

“No...no,” Harry stuttered, closing his eyes. 

“Look at yourself,” Draco whispered, and when Harry’s eyes fluttered open to lock with his in the mirror Draco smiled. “So fucking gorgeous.” 

Harry watched himself, watched the flush of arousal spread over his face and neck, watched Draco pump him until he couldn’t hold back until, with a low cry, he came all over Draco’s hand.

When Harry was coherent, Draco nuzzled his cheek. “So, have I persuaded you to keep your hair?” he asked.

Turning Draco’s arms, Harry kissed him soundly. “Anything for you,” he said, walking Draco backwards towards their bedroom. 

~


End file.
